1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors for antenna switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to switch from the inside antenna connected to the receiving circuit of a mobile phone or the like to the outside antenna mounted on a vehicle, it is necessary to connect the outside coaxial connector for the outside antenna to the inside coaxial connector for the receiving circuit. Such a coaxial connector consisting of the inside and outside connectors is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai No. 223924/94.
As FIG. 4 shows, the connector comprises an inside connector 51 having a central conductor 51A and an outer conductor 51B and an outside connector 52 having a central conductor 52A and an outer conductor 52B. The inside and outside connectors 51 and 52 are provided in a connecting device 53 of a mobile phone 50 and a connecting device 54 of a vehicle, respectively. A signal connector 57 or 58 having a plurality of signal terminals 55 or 56 is provided between the inside or outside connectors 51 or 52. Each signal terminal 55 has a connection section 55A for connection to a predetermined circuit trace by soldering.
A pair of switching terminals 59 and 60 are provided above the signal terminals of the connection device 53. The switching terminal 59 is provided with a curved contact section 59A for contact with the other switching terminal 60. The switching terminal 60 is provided with an L-shaped projection 60A. When the L-shaped projection 60A is pushed upwardly, the switching terminal 60 is flexed as shown by broken line and separated from the contact section 59A.
Under the illustrated conditions, the switching terminals 59 and 60 make a closed circuit via a power source 61 and an exciting coil 62 to attract a movable contact 64 of a switch 63 to an inside antenna 65. Consequently, a transmitter/receiver circuit 66 is connected to the inside antenna 65.
When the connecting device 54 is plugged in the connecting device 53, not only the signal connectors 57 and 58 but also the inside and outside connectors 51 and 52 are connected to each other. At this point, the outer conductor 52B of the right-side outside connector 52 pushes upwardly the projection 60A of the switching terminal 60 to flex the switching terminal 60 as shown by broken line. Consequently, the two switching terminals 59 and 60 are separated to stop the energizing of the exciting coil 62 so that the movable contact 64 is brought into contact with the lower point. Thus, the transmitter/receiver circuit 66 is connected to the central conductor 51A for making transmission/reception via the outside antenna.
In such a coaxial connector, merely plugging the connecting device 54 of the outside antenna into the connecting device 53 of the mobile phone 50, it is possible to switch from the inside antenna 65 of the mobile phone 50 to the outside antenna.
However, for the above switching operation, it is necessary to provide two complicated switching terminals 59 and 60 and a space for the switching terminals, resulting in the increased size of the connector. Consequently, the number of components, the number of assembling steps, and the manufacturing costs are increased. Especially, it is difficult to reduce the distance between the inside connectors 51. Since the switching terminals are provided above the signal terminals, the height of the connector is also increased.